1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to antennas and, more particularly, to antennas including a cover.
2. Background Information
It is known to employ covers for electrical outlets, receptacles, wall plates, switches, dimmers, dimmer switches, timers and sockets. Such covers provide a suitable fit onto, for example, a conventional receptacle box or wall box within, for example, the surface of a wall.
It is further known that a receptacle box may include a suitable electrical distribution device (e.g., an electrical outlet or receptacle; an electrical switch, such as a light switch; a dimmer; a dimmer switch; a timer) or other electrical device.
It is also known to employ an antenna on a printed circuit board that is within a lighting control device that, in turn, is within an electrical wall box. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,736,965; 5,905,442; and 5,982,103.
There is room for improvement in covers and antennas.